Season of Love
by Destiny45
Summary: The Ninja Storm Rangers saved the planet, but Tori and Blake find their relationship remains anything but resolved. They aren't the only ones though who will find love this holiday season. ToriBlake, DustinMarah, ShaneSkyla and more [COMPLETE!]
1. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Everyone loves Tori and Blake as a couple, and while their relationship is the main focus of this fan fic, I wanted to come up with romantic scenarios for some of the other characters from PRNS. This story takes place let's say the first Christmas after the Ninja Rangers have defeated Lothor, but between when they team up with Dino Thunder. I just got the writer's bug to put down a version of how I think the love lives of the Ninja Rangers could have gone after their days of saving the world were over.

One few warning about this PRNS story: there may have a few slight factual inaccuracies with regards to their ninja powers and character interactions, particularly given the later PRNS/PRDT team-up episode. With that, hope y'all enjoy and drop me a review with any comments/suggestions/ideas for future chapters.

**UPDATE: Since being written, "Season of Love" has won the following PR fan fiction awards:  
** - 3rd for Best Romantic Story – Power Rangers Couple Awards  
- 3rd for Best Tender Moment – Power Rangers Couple Awards

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who nominated and voted for this story! I really feel flattered that y'all like the story that much! .

Chapter 1: Loose Ends

Tori Hanson stopped her dirt bike at the top of tall hill and took off her confining helmet, letting her long, blond locks flow free in the December breeze. The wind rippled at the peak, tingling her face and neck.

Or perhaps that sensation was just from recollections of Blake Bradley -- her fellow former Ninja Storm ranger, surfing partner, dirt bike buddy, but most importantly, the object of her affections. This very peak was where they had shared their fist kiss, right before he had left to join the motocross professional tour circuit.

Tori could still remember the moment of that kiss perfectly. They'd ridden their dirt bikes to the top of the hill and took off their helmets to better enjoy the view. _"It's beautiful,"_ Tori had said.

"_Not nearly as beautiful as you are,"_ Blake had responded. He had leaned across his bike and had given her a very short, but very sensual kiss on her lips. Blake had then immediately thrown back on his helmet and had zoomed down the hill, returning the shy self he usually was around her. But for so quick a kiss, it had certainly lingered with Tori for a long time. She hadn't heard from him Blake since left at the end of the summer for the motocross tour. Now Christmas was less than a month away.

"_Typical Blake,"_ thought Tori glumly. _"You don't call, no letter." _Tori would never admit it to him, but she missed the former Navy Thunder Ranger terribly.

"_At least love has worked out for some people though,"_ smiled Tori, looking downhill to where Dustin was trying to help an unskilled Marah drive their dirt bike up the hill.

"Dustin, heeeelllllppp!" screamed Marah as she veered drastically left to right up the hill with the former yellow Wind Ranger zigzagging after her like a bee. Tori couldn't help but laugh at the comical couple who had gotten together pretty much immediately after Marah and her older sister Kapri had joined the Wind Ninja Academy where Dustin and his fellow former Rangers taught.

"That was exhausting, Honey," said Marah, using her nickname for the former yellow ranger.

"Exhausting for you?" cried Dustin. "Babe, I chased you up this entire hill! Either way, I'm driving back to Storm Chargers."

"Fine by me!" perked up Marah, swinging behind Dustin on the dirt bike and pulling him back into her arms for a big kiss. Throwing on her helmet, Tori revved up her dirt bike and sped down the hill before she had to witness the couple's one kiss turn into many kisses.

Arriving a short while later at Storm Chargers, Tori was greeted by Kelly, the shop's manager. Kelly laughing pointed to Hunter and Kapri, who were engaging in some friendly bonding. _"Well not exactly friendly,"_ chuckled Tori to herself as a smitten Kapri followed an exasperated Hunter around the shop like a dotting puppy.

"Hunter, what are these?" asked Kapri innocently as she picked up a pair of riding gloves.

"Their just gloves Kapri," grumbled the former crimson Ninja Ranger. "You knew that. You own about ten pairs."

"How do you put them on?" asked Kapri sweetly, batting her eyelids at Hunter.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response," sighed Hunter, ducking behind the shop counter to try and avoid the love-struck ninja student. Kapri pouted, realizing she was going to have to try harder to get his attention.

"Hunter, can you help me put this dirt bike helmet on?" sung Kapri.

"_If you promise to leave me alone and let me get some work done afterwards,"_ thought a riled Hunter to himself. Kapri sighed amorously, almost swooning, as Hunter fitted the helmet on her head. Tightening the straps, Hunter immediately spun and ran in the opposite direction.

"Thank you so much Hunter!" squealed Kapri. "You are absolutely the nicest, cutest, coolest….AHHHH!" screamed Kapri as, blinded by the helmet, she crashed into a rack of dirt bikes in the shop and sent them tumbling over like dominos.

"Kapri!" moaned Tori and Kelly in unison.

"Could you be anymore bothersome?" muttered Hunter as he went over to re-align the bikes. Meanwhile Dustin and Marah finally had wandered into the shop, and Tori noticed, a little disheveled which she had a feeling wasn't from the result of their dirt bike ride.

"Where's Shane?" asked Dustin, wiping his lips with his finger as Marah bounced in happily clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"Shane's teaching a kung fu class," said Tori slowly. She mentally ran through the academy's weekly schedule the former Wind Rangers had set up for their ninja students. Tori's eyes widened in horror. "Speaking of which Dustin, why aren't you at your…"

"CLASS!" screamed Cam, bursting into Storm Chargers. "You're late AGAIN! And I always have to chase you down, but yet I'm the one who always gets in trouble with Sensei, my father, for your absence. You're students have been waiting for over a half-hour, and…"

"Lighten up, Cam," cut in an annoyed Kelly. "So he forgot he had a martial arts class to teach. Dustin's late for work here all the time, and you don't see me with steam coming out my ears."

"I'm late again," moaned Dustin anyway. "I'm going to be in so much trouble with the teacher. Wait. I am the teacher. Does that mean I am in trouble with myself?" Dustin wondered aloud slowly. His friends looked at him stupefied, and Tori worried she was actually loosing brain cells listening to him. Marah didn't seem fazed though.

"Honey, you won't be in trouble," Marah soothed. "Hold it. I'm in that class. Does that mean I'm in trouble with you?" she asked puzzled, looking at Dustin.

"Both you two chill out," said Kelly supportively. "Being late now and then doesn't make you a bad teacher or a bad student," she said, throwing a sharp glance at Cam.

"Well, if you were a good boss, you'd teach Dustin the importance of timeliness," chided Cam.

"Are you actually telling ME how to run my extreme sports shop, computer geek!" yelled Kelly.

"You know I actually manage something important," retorted Cam. "A school, you know, something that matters." Tori and Hunter exchanged horrified looks, but the cognitively-slow Dustin for once beat them to the punch.

"Cam, that was like way harsh," said Dustin surprised. "I mean dude, that could have been the meanest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Dustin just go get in the car," pleaded Cam. "You too, Marah," said the former Samurai Ranger looking at his cousin. "By the way Tori, this letter came for you," said Cam handing her the envelope on his way out of Storm Chargers. "I thought you'd want to read it right away," he said winking at her.

"Maybe while you're at school you could learn some manners," yelled Kelly at Cam as he and the others left. "Someday he's going to need me for something, and I will just laugh in his face!" huffed Kelly furiously to Tori. Hunter and Kapri followed Kelly into the back office in an attempt to calm her down.

Tori started to follow, until she remembered the letter in her hand. She flipped over the envelope, and her eyes sprung open in response to the name on the return address: Blake Bradley. Tori tore open the letter.

"_You miss me, don't you?" _Blake had written. _"Hope you're not busy next weekend. _Tori's heart practically stopped when she saw inside a VIP pass and a plane ticket to the location of Blake's next motocross race. Tori couldn't believe it. She was going to get to see Blake.


	2. Hard to Get Along

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

  
Chapter 2: So Hard to Get Along 

"Kapri, as your consequence for missing class last week, I'd like you to dig up some dirt on the Thunder staffs," instructed Hunter as Shane stood by.

"I don't understand why I have to do extra work just 'cause I missed class to go shopping," whined Kapri. "Besides, I was out buying you a gift. Didn't like your new crimson sweater vest with the little cute Christmas elves and reindeer on it?"

Shane stifled a laugh while Hunter rolled his eyes. "Dirt on the Thunder staffs," pleaded Hunter. "Thunder staffs, I am begging you."

"Won't you come help me get started?" asked Kapri cutely. "After all, the only reason I signed up for classes at the Thunder Ninja Academy was to spend more time with you."

"Good-bye Kapri!" ordered Hunter as his ninja student sulked off.

"Dude, she's like totally flipped out over you," said Shane, patting his friend's back as they walked down the residence hall of the Wind Ninja Academy. "Do you really trust Kapri with researching Thunder Staff combat techniques?"

"It's gotta go better than any of the blind dates you're always going out on," teased Hunter. Shane smacked his friend on the head as they stopped in the doorway of Tori's room.

"Hey Tor," said Shane to the former blue Ninja Ranger who was desperately trying to shut her suitcase as Marah sat on the overstuffed bag. "Have some nice, clean fun with Blake this weekend. And tell him that if he says or does anything to hurt you, I'll hunt him down!"

"Stop being the protective big brother," sighed Hunter, pushing Shane out of the doorway. "But what Shane said: have fun with my bro, Tor!" said Hunter winking at her before grabbing Shane and continuing down the hall.

"I think Shane and Hunter have different ideas about what type of fun you should be having this weekend," smirked Marah. Tori just blushed in response, grabbing some long-sleeved, flannel PJs from her dresser.

"Oh no!" chided a horror-struck Marah. "This is a fashion violation! I know you are not thinking of wearing those nasty nitties to bed with Blake! You need something more like …._this_," grinned Marah mischievously, pulling out of her backpack a short, sleeveless blue silk teddy with bits of lace around the edges.

"I would never wear something like that," gasped the more conservative Tori, clearly appalled. "Especially something that girly," she added critically.

"Ok, but I all I'm saying is that it was a huge hit with Dustin, if you know what I mean," said Marah slyly, winking and pointing to Tori knowingly.

"Way too much information," groaned Tori. "Besides, Blake and I are staying in separate rooms."

"Whatever you say," shrugged Marah, but slipping the teddy into Tori's suitcase when the former blue Ninja Ranger wasn't looking. "But Tori," added Marah. "Don't worry about what Blake or anyone else's expectations of "fun" are for the weekend. Just do whatever you need to do to enjoy the moment you're in with the person you care about."

Tori looked at Marah surprised. For once, Dustin's girlfriend actually sounded… wise. "Thanks Marah," said Tori, walking over and giving her friend a hug. "I really needed to hear that."

"I know you did," said Marah comfortingly. The girls heard a car horn from outside. "I guess that must be Cam here to take you to the airport."

The girls lugged Tori's bulging bag and and heaved it into the back of Cam's jeep. "I want to stop by Storm Chargers on the way to the airport to say good-bye to Kelly," Tori told Cam.

"Fine by me!" huffed Cam. "I have some more things I'd love to say to her about costumer relations." Tori rolled her eyes as she got in the jeep.

As Marah watched the car pull away, she heard a loud, falsetto scream coming from the equipment shed.

"Like what just went down?" asked Dustin as he and Marah rushed into the equipment shed at the same time.

"Kapri, when I said dig up dirt on the Thunder Swords I didn't mean it literally!" shouted Hunter, distraught by the sight of over three dozen of the highly valuable and rare ninja weapons submerged in a pile of manure, or cow feces.

"But you said," stuttered Kapri.

"It's going to take me a whole day to clean and re-polish these!" moaned Hunter.

"Let me help you with that. There must be something I can do to make you like me," pleaded Kapri.

"Anytime you try to help someone, you just end up making everything worse!" yelled Hunter furiously. "You are the last girl on the planet I would ever like! You know if you really want to help, just stay away from me."

Kapri's eyes flooded over with tears as the former crimson Ninja Ranger stormed out of the equipment shed. Marah wrapped her arms around Kapri as he sister started to sob. Dustin's heart went out to Kapri as a fellow airhead. True what Kapri did was stupid, even by his standards, but Hunter had gone totally off the deep end with her. Nobody according to Dustin deserved to cut down like that. Kapri struggled out of Marah's arms and ran toward the sisters' bedroom. Dustin came up behind Marah and wrapped his arms supportively around his girlfriend.

"Tori and Blake are still struggling to get it together," began Marah. "Hunter hates Kapri, Cam and Kelly can't stand each other, and poor Shane goes out one bad date after another. Why is it so hard for boys and girls to get along?"

"I guess we're the lucky ones," responded Dustin, laying a loving kiss on his beloved Marah.

**A/N: The Tori/Blake reunion is definitely happening in the next chapter, so stay tuned! **


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: I'm sorry updates have been so slow. I am in the middle of semester finals, plus I am also trying to give my Adam/Tanya romance theme challenge some attention. But the good news is updates are two for the price of one this time. Hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter 3: Reunion 

On the outside, it appeared like any other, ordinary day at the track for rising motocross superstar Blake Bradley. There were the smells of gas and greasy popcorn, the sight of scantily clad trophy girls throwing themselves at any boy in a motocross suite, the oily mechanics leaving their dirty rags and tools everywhere, and managers trying to bark orders their individual riders over one another. But today was different for Blake. Today Tori Hanson was coming to visit.

Tori scanned the fairgrounds, worried she might never locate Blake amongst the carnival barkers, dirt bikes and showgirls. Completely consumed by her search, Tori didn't see a misplaced biker helmet lying on the ground. "I'm going to get mud all over my white jacket!" Tori panicked as she tripped and felt herself falling. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her. "Hey, what's the deal?" Tori said surprised. She looked up, and a joyous smile crept across her face. "Blake! Where have you been anyway?"

"You missed me, didn't you?" grinned Blake flirtatiously, helping Tori to her feet.

"No," lied Tori, trying not to look too eager to see him.

"Yeah you did," responded Blake pleased. "I can tell."

"I don't like you anymore, and I'm not talking to you ever again," Tori said coyly. The two then burst in to laughter at the reenactment of their first conversation after Blake had returned to Blue Bay Harbor upon breaking Lother's spell the first time.

"Come here girl," said Blake as Tori lept into his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his chest, she buried her head in the nook between his neck and his shoulder while savoring the mix of Calvin Klein aftershave and dirt bike tracking that was uniquely Blake.

"Let me show you around," said Blake grabbing her hand and leading her through the race grounds like an over-excited schoolboy as he chatted her ear off about all things motocross related. Yet all Tori could focus on was the reassuring warmth of Blake's hand, and the sweet smile that illuminated the former navy Thunder Ranger every time he turned toward her. Tori was thrilled that he seemed as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"This is the place I call home," said Blake full of pride as he pulled Tori toward a trailer that was almost the size of the Storm Chargers entire store.

"Wow," said Tori in awe. "How many other riders do you share this with?"

"It's all mine," declared Blake proudly. Tori's jaw dropped in a mixture of astonishment and admiration. "Come on in," smiled Blake, taking his finger and playfully pushing her mouth closed. Tori was glad Blake missed her blush as he took her hand and led her through the trailer doorway.

Tori wasn't sure if she stepped into a vehicle or a hip nightclub upon entering a room flooded by blue neon light and lined rows of dirt bikes with stainless steel shelves from floor to ceiling. Blake pulled out a bottle of water from the full-size, fully-stocked fridge as Tori collapsed in shock onto one of the art deco, leather couches.

"This place is unreal," murmured Tori. "How did you get a set-up like this so quickly?"

"That's what happens when you win your first six races and are named the tour's rookie of the year," said Blake raising his eyebrows mischievously. "All the major magazines were coming to do interviews with me, and the sponsors wanted to make sure I had all the hook-ups. Speaking of which, that's Paco and Cubby detailing my bike up front."

The two, greasy mechanics waved in Tori's direction. "That's Olie my mechanic, Josie my manager, Karl my publicist, Harry who manages my pit," introduced Blake to an overwhelmed Tori. She couldn't believe how many people Blake had tending to him. And here she had thought how lonely he must have been out on tour.

"And these sassy sisters are Daisy and Trish, two of the tour's most coveted trophy girls," finished Blake, pointing to the model-like brunettes that had just entered the trailer.

"_I can see why their coveted,"_ thought a dismayed Tori to herself. _"Their chests are barely covered. I guess Blake hasn't been so lonely after all." _

"Josie scheduled us in your photo shoot next week," cooed Daisy, adjusting her skimpy, spandex shorts. "We just wanted to say thanks so much for this publicity opportunity, given our... inexperience."

"_They look anything but inexperienced,"_ thought to Tori to herself as she regarded the sexily, self-assured sirens. Apparently Tori wasn't the only girl who found Blake attractive.

"So hot stuff, I'll see you later," said Trish, blatantly flirting with Blake as she trailed her finger downward on her chest. "Everyone's partying in Jessie's room at the motel later."

"I'm gonna pass since I got someone special here this weekend," said Blake firmly, putting his arm around Tori.

"I see how it is," pouted Trish, giving Tori a devilish glare.

"Let's get of here," Blake whispered to Tori, his breath tantalizingly tickling her ear. The two strolled hand in hand toward the carnival section of the race grounds with Blake affectionately rubbing Tori's hand.

"So that's your new family?" chuckled Tori.

"Their actually quite similar to my old one," said Blake, thinking of all his friends back in Blue Bay Harbor. "They're never dull."

Tori felt her spirits sink. Maybe Blake didn't miss her as much as she thought. But Blake was pulling her in the direction of the rifle-target game.

"Let's see how rusty your shot's gotten since your ranger days," challenged Blake coyly.

"Oh it's on now," said a cocky Tori. The duo began generating heat as they fired off round after round. When the bell dinged, they laughed as they realized their shoot-out had ended in a tie.

"You two match-up with each other very well," commented the carnival barker. Blake grinned at Tori as she ducked her head to avoid him seeing her rosy blush. "A perfect prize for a perfect pair," said the barker handing them a set of Beary Merry Christmas teddy bears – one wearing a Santa Suit and the other a Mrs. Clause outfit.

"Aww look, you can make them kiss!" laughed Tori as she and Blake put the magnetized noses of the bears together. Blake leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on the tip of Tori's nose.

"The barker was right," said Blake blushing. "They are a perfect pair." Tori and Blake gazed at each other happily, not noticing around them the clanging carnival games, smoking dirt bikes, smelly grease…or the time on the clock.

"Blake I have been looking for you all over," said an exasperated Josie coming up behind the two. "You're race is in less than an hour." Tori heard Blake curse under his breath something about loosing his focus.

"Tor, I gotta go prep for my race," said Blake hurriedly. "But I can't wait to see you again, so I'm going to make sure to cross the finish line first!" He flashed Tori a cocky grin before dashing after Josie.

Surrounded by the carnival, Tori felt like she was on a roller coaster ride. She couldn't tell how Blake felt about her. One second he seemed completely caught up by her, the next absolutely absorbed by his motocross world. Tori sighed puzzled. The former navy Thunder Ranger's mind was still as much a mystery to her as ever.


	4. A Lonely Destiny

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: I've just changed the rating on this story to "M" to be on the safe side. Nothing's explicit is detailed at this point, but I just wanted to give y'all a heads up.

  
Chapter 4: A Lonely Destiny  


"Hunter?" Shane heard Tori's voice ask through the former crimson Thunder Ranger's cell phone.

"Hunter's driving," replied Shane. "This is your best boy in red, but hold on. I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to Hunter, too."

"Hey Tor!" yelled Hunter toward the cell phone. "Hope you're keepin' it chill' out there on your motocross vacation. How's my bro doing?"

"I was just calling to let you know Blake won his race," said Tori excitedly. "It was his seventh consecutive win. The media out here are going crazy over him."

"How does it feel to be the girlfriend of a big extreme sports star?" teased Hunter.

"I'm not Blake's girlfriend," Tori answered almost a little too bitterly. "Especially not right now when he has 5 trophy girls all over him while he posing for the press."

"That's my bro!" said Hunter pleased, nodding his head in approval. Shane immediately shot him a "dude-shut-up" look. "What did I say something wrong?" asked Hunter confused. Shane shook his head. The way Hunter was oblivious sometimes; it surprised Shane that Kapri and the former crimson Thunder Ranger didn't get along better.

"You doing OK out there Tor?" asked Shane worriedly.

"Oh yeah!" responded Tor brightly, but sounding slightly fake to Shane who knew his best friend a little too well.

"You just take care alright?" said Shane concernedly.

"Blake's being interviewed for Maxim magazine now," said Tori quickly changing the subject. "I should go."

"Isn't that the men's soft porn magazine?' wondered Hunter out loud. Shane shoved him hard.

"Take care Tor," said Shane, blowing her kisses through the phone. He smiled hearing Tori laugh.

"Thanks Shane," replied Tori before hanging up. Shane ran his hands through his hair anxiously. He knew what type of lives these extreme athletes lived: the wild parties, the wilder girls, the wildest sex. Shane had seen it all when he joined up with the national skateboard tour for a month earlier in the fall after getting a sponsorship from Truth Trucks. He had decided that while he liked extreme sports, the extreme lifestyle wasn't for him. Knowing Tori's more conservative nature, Shane sent up a silent prayer that Blake wouldn't bring her around that scene. Or worse, that Blake wouldn't toy with Tori the same way he had probably been doing with the tour's trophy girls.

"Here's your stop," said Hunter pulling up in front of the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Thanks for the ride dude," said Shane gratefully as he got out of the car. "Cya later."

Hunter headed off back across town toward the Thunder Ninja Academy, Shane looked up to the evening sky where the first stars were just appearing and the Milky Way constellation was starting to twinkle. Stars made Shane think of only thing… or person. Shane thought her radiant smile, her milky white skin, her fiery eyes that burned brighter than any stars. Everything about her was out of this world. Shane felt that familiar forlorn feeling filling his heart and quickly pushed thoughts of sky from his mind.

It had been another bad date for Shane. This time it was Randi – a local saleswoman from the boutique next to Storm Chargers. She was pretty, but when Shane mentioned he loved the X-Games, Randi thought he was talking about x-rated activities. As Shane quickly explained the games were an extreme sports competition, Randi immediately went off about how much she hated skateboarders. _"Remind me never to let Dustin set me up again,"_ he had thought bitterly to himself.

Shane had dashed off to the bathroom and phoned Hunter with an S.O.S. dating emergency. Hunter had driven over immediately, and the two pulled off their usual stunt for whenever one of them needed to get rid of a girl: pretending they were gay. Randi had run out of the restaurant faster than Blake on his dirt bike.

Shane laughed as he settled in to his favorite spot on the Wind Ninja Academy property: a little hill overlooking the main building where he could see the students sparring by daylight and the lanterns glowing by nightlight. Shane's smile faded as he felt his eyes helplessly drawn toward the now star-filled sky.

"_You said we'd be together forever,"_ Shane thought to himself sadly. _"But I can't see you, I can't talk to you. You're not even with me now that my red Ranger powers are gone." _

Shane had been drawn to Skyla ever since she had first appeared on the planet when the bounty hunter Vexacus was trying to take her Carmanian powers. Although had seen many alien creatures during his ranger days fighting Lothor, Shane had never seen one like Skyla. Shane knew he liked her every since the moment she first peaked around the tree, her black curls bobbing as she walked up to him confidently. He knew he cared for her as they fought side by side against Vexacus; Shane defending her with his ninja skills and Skyla's powers saving him numerous times. He knew he loved Skyla as he held her in his arms during her last moments in her human state.

"_We will be linked together forever by the power I pass on to you,"_ Skyla had told him just before she moved on to her next Carmanian life form. _"The responsibility is yours. Use it wisely._"

After loosing his ranger powers – his last connection to Skyla – Shane in an attempt to forget the beautiful, alien creature had gone out on all sorts of random blind dates: Linda the lawyer, Wendy the waitress, Judy the juggler and even Gretta the garbage collector. None of them ever came close to the completion Shane felt when he was around Skyla. She challenged him with her outspoken attitude, intrigued him with her mysterious origins and impressed him with her bravery and driven determination. Deep in his heart, Shane realized that his search to find love again with any girl on earth was futile. His heart had been already abducted by the capricious Carmanian.

Skyla had once said Shane was her destiny, and he was hers. Shane had found it to be a very lonely destiny. _"If only it were possible for me to use your powers to bring you back to me," _Shane thought himself sadly. A tear rolling down his check, Shane's head sunk into his crossed arms. He didn't see at that moment the radiant ball of light that flashed across the sky, not realizing that his destiny had already been set in motion.

A/N: The events referenced in this chapter are from the two-part PRNS episode "Shane's Karma" in case anyone was wondering. Good episode, highly recommended.


	5. Awkward Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 5: Awkward Games

It was dark by the time Tori and Blake finally arrived at the motel, which was less than a mile from the racetrack. After his interview with Maxim magazine, Blake had to pose for pictures with more trophy girls and had to sit with Josie while he listened to more endorsement offers.

Inserting the key to her motel room, Tori was suddenly glad she and Blake had gotten separate rooms. _"That we can avoid any awkward situations,"_ thought Tori to herself as she stepped into the room. She skidded to a stop, and her bag thudded loudly to the floor.

"MICE!" screeched Tori at the sight of the rodent-infested room. Tori scooped up her bag and scurried over to Blake's room down the hall where she proceeded to pound incessantly on the window outside his room.

"Where's the fire?" she heard Blake ask from behind the closed door. "Tori? You looked like you've seen a spider," said Blake when he opened the door.

"Worse. Mice," replied a pale-faced Tori. Her white cheeks immediately turned red though when she realized Blake was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist having just gotten out of the shower. She bit bashfully her lip at the sight of his tan, cut chest and tight arms. _"So much for avoiding awkward moments,"_ thought Tori to herself amused.

"Sorry about this," apologized Blake laughing as he realized what he was wearing, or lack thereof.

"_No need to apologize at all,"_ thought Tori to herself coyly. "I'll go see about getting another room while you get dressed."

An hour later, the duo had ordered some drinks at a nearby billiards bar.

"I'm sorry about you not being able to get a new room," said Blake regretfully. "Motels get really booked up when the motocross tour comes to town. I hope us sharing a room won't make things awkward for you."

"It's too late for that!" said Tori disgusted.

"Huh?" responded Blake confused.

"This blueberry root beer you ordered us tastes rotten!" said Tori spitting out her drink.

"I guess not all things blue are good," laughed Blake at her sickened expression.

"You sure weren't when I first met you!" responded Tori cheekily, referring to Blake's evil ranger days working for Lothor. "But us two blue rangers turned out to make a pretty good team in the end."

"The best," said Blake smiling at Tori warmly, causing her cheeks to heat up.

"So are you disappointed about missing your motel party tonight?" asked Tori, changing the subject.

"Naw," said Blake, shaking his head. "They're like nightly happenings out here on the tour. They get old after awhile. What I want to hear about is what's new with our crew back in Blue Bay Harbor!"

Tori spent the next two hours catching Blake up on their students at the Wind Ninja Academy, Shane's string of bad blind dates, Cam and Kelly's feuding, Kapri's crush on Hunter, and Dustin and Marah's comical coupledom.

"It was always there between Dustin and Marah from the start," mused Blake.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Tori. "Marah was evil and wanted to destroy Dustin."

"Kinda like us at first?" grinned Blake playfully.

"I guess that's how all great romances start," joked Tori, causing Blake to duck his head bashfully.

"Yeah, but Dustin and Marah, those two airheads were destined for each other," smiled Blake. "People who are meant to be together always find a way to work it out." Tori looked up toward Blake, who was gazing at her affectionately. Tori felt her heart skip a beat.

"Marah's birthday is tomorrow, too," added Tori, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks for reminding me to call her," said Blake appreciatively. "So shall we see if you have any skills at pool?"

"Oh I always get the ball in hole!" chided Tori, turning red upon realizing the sexual suggestiveness at her statement. Blake put his arm around her and affectionately rubbed the top of her forehead as they made their way over to a free table. Tori liked watching Blake as the two engaged in their pool dual. The way he bent over the table, his face focused in concentration and his eyes shinning; Tori found it incredibly sexy.

"How about we heighten the stakes?" proposed Blake, giving Tori a sly look after he hit the four ball into the corner pocket. "If I miss this next shot, you get the bed tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"_Sleeping in separate beds?"_ thought Tori to herself disappointedly. Her rodent filled room had conveniently created an opening, and Tori was just about sick of playing cat and mouse with Blake. She decided it was time to make her move.

"And if you make this next shot, you get a kiss from me as a reward," said Tori suggestively. Blake's head shot up surprised from where he was leaned above the pool table preparing his shot. Was it Tori's imagination, or did Blake look disturbed at her proposal?

Blake's shot – not a difficult one at all for an experienced player like him – was far off from the pocket. "I purposely missed the shot," said Blake averting Tori's confused eyes. "I wanted you to have the bed so you'd be more comfortable."

"_That's a plausible excuse,"_ thought Tori to herself hopefully. _"Maybe Blake's just being polite."_ Either way, Tori decided she needed to a sure-win scenario.

"Ok you gentleman," began Tori. "If I make this next shot, I get a kiss from you. But if I miss, you get a kiss from me." Blake coughed and looked away quickly from Tori, seeming unsure as he ran his hands agitatedly through his hair.

Tori, still bewildered by Blake's reaction, took her shot that ended up bouncing off the side wall. "Alright Mr. Bradley, time for you to get over here and get some love," said Tori perkily. Walking over to Blake, Tori placed her hands on his muscular shoulders. Yet when Tori leaned in toward his lips, she was met with Blake's turned cheek. Tori pulled back awkwardly in a state of disappointed shock.

"I guess I'm up," said Blake, moving away quickly to the other side of the pool table.

"Yeah your turn," responded Tori glumly even though she already knew Blake's move now. Tori realized it wasn't imagination this time: Blake Bradley was clearly not interested in her romantically anymore.


	6. The Only Moment

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers doesn't belong to me, nor does the song referred to in this chapter. **

**A/N: Suggested listening music while reading this chapter: "The Only Moment" by Keith Varon. I thought it was cruel to just leave that last chapter hanging like that so I wrote two at once. (And also 'cause I've had a really long day, and writing this has been my catharsis.) R&R please, all comments welcome! **

Chapter Six: The Only Moment

It was all Tori could do to hold back her emotions until she had returned to the motel. The pool game had ended pretty quickly after their kiss… or lack thereof. Tori had feigned something about being tired, and Blake had more than willingly obliged her by driving back to the motel.

Tori grabbed her bag and rushed into the bathroom before Blake could say anything… or see her tears. Locking the door, Tori slid to the floor as water spilled out over her eyes. She thought back to the first time she and Blake met in Storm Chargers, and the flatteringly way he admired her. Tori reflected on the hurt of Blake's betrayal while he was under Lothor's evil spell, using her to get into Ninja Ops. Then she remembered her even greater joy upon first seeing him on his dirt bike in the forest after he had returned to Blue Bay Harbor. Tori thought of how Blake had defended her under Lothor's love spell, the surfing sessions together at the beach, the first time he admitted he liked her, and above all, their unforgettable first kiss at the hilltop on their dirt bikes.

She didn't want to admit to herself, but after that kiss, she had come into her weekend visit with Blake having high hopes that they might pick up where they left off. Tori realized now how naïve her expectations had been. Blake wasn't the same outwardly brassy, but internally bashful boy she had fallen for back in Blue Bay Harbor. Fame, racing, and above all the attention from the trophy girls, in Tori's view had apparently changed Blake into a guy that would play games with a girl's heart.

Wiping her eyes, Tori reached into her bag for her comforting, flannel nighties. All she wanted right now was to get to bed. Yet Tori was dismayed to find that her nighties were no longer in her bag, just a skimpy, silk blue teddy with bits of lace around the edges.

"_Just what I need right now, Marah,"_ thought Tori sarcastically to herself, but unfortunately the teddy was a much better option than sleeping without a nightie considering Blake would be in the room. _"Here goes nothing,"_ thought Tori miserably to herself as she slipped the seductive teddy over her head.

Blake's eyes widened with admiration when Tori in the teddy walked out of the bathroom, but all the former blue Ninja Ranger could focus on was getting into the bed where he couldn't see her puffy eyes.

"_I am keeping the bed," _pouted Tori to herself. _"I am going to get something good out of this weekend."_ Rolling over under the sheets, it was all Tori could do not to turn around and at that very moment confront Blake about his lack of desire for her.

"So I thinking we could take the dirt bikes out tomorrow before you have to catch your flight back," said Blake as he turned out the lights and curled up on the sofa. "There are some really great woodland trails around here and…."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" interrupted Tori harshly. She immediately regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"No," said Blake taken aback.

"Do you not find me attractive anymore?" asked Tori more hesitantly.

"That's absolutely not the case," said Blake softly.

"Then why didn't you want to kiss me earlier in the bar?" questioned Tori sullenly. She rolled over to look at Blake, who was sitting up with his head buried desolately in his hands. Staring longingly at each other, the two endured a painfully long silence.

"Fine, I see how it is," said Tori forlornly as she rolled away from Blake and hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. From a radio outside, the music of Keith Varon's "The Only Moment" floated through open windows into their room.

"_It stops the world it stops my heart  
The second steam, my every breath  
And all my future fades away  
You stand before me so unveiled  
So beautifully vulnerable"_

"It never seemed like the right time for us," Tori heard Blake begin hesitantly as he came to sit beside her on the bed. "We were fighting Lothor. I didn't want my feelings for you to get in the way of our duties as Ninja Rangers. Then after Lothor was defeated, I immediately left to join the tour, and it didn't seem fair to put you through a long-distance relationship." Blake paused; his voice choked over with emotion. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, and you deserve a guy who can be there for 100 all the time."

"_I'm taken hostage all of me  
All my emotions meant for this  
Don't ever undo all these chains  
'Cause it never felt so good to be  
So beautifully powerless"_

Stunned by the vulnerability of Blake's confession, Tori turned around to look at Blake's aching face. Her heart went out to him more than ever.

"You saw today the type of life I live here on the tour," began Blake again bitterly. "It's dirty, from the actual track to the girls that hang around, and whether I like that scene or not, it's my life now. And I'm absorbed by it every hour of every day. I wonder out here if I can be the man you'd want me to be."

"_Don't rush this  
I want this to be the only moment that matters"_

After putting his heart on the line, Tori felt more for Blake than ever. She remembered Marah's last advice to her: _"Enjoy the moment you're in with the person you care about."_ Looking into Blake's torn face, Tori was surprised how right her typical airhead friend had been.

"I can't help that I want to be with you, Blake," confessed Tori gently. She sat up and placed a soft kiss on Blake's lips, this time meeting no resistance from him. Pulling back, she took in Blake's emotion-ridden face.

"And I can't help the feelings I have for you Tor," replied Blake fervently. Tori responded by pulling Blake close and kissing him again with more urgency this time.

"_I feel your heartbeat into mine  
And all my fears, they now unfold  
And I'll surrender all I know  
'Cause that's what's keeping me alive"_

Everything that unfolded next happened like a wonderful, dreamlike daze to Tori. Blake, deepening their kisses, ran his over long blond locks and slowly down her back.

"I care about you so much Blake," whispered Tori fiercely into his ear.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Blake's neck, Tori moaned softly with pleasure as Blake proceeded to gently kiss her neck and ears.

"You are so beautiful," murmured Blake.

Tori lifted Blake's white undershirt over his head, taking in again his exquisite physique. Running her hands up over his cut chest and exploring his muscular shoulders, Tori covered Blake's face with quick kisses. He responded by lifting Tori's teddy up over her head.

"_For a teddy that Marah said was huge hit with Dustin, Blake sure got rid of it awfully quick," _thought Tori wryly to herself. She then lost all line of rational thought as Blake sensually drew a line with his fingertips over her bare skin from her chest down across her thigh that sent shivers through her body.

As Blake rolled on top of Tori, it became obvious to her the direction things were heading. While Tori in this area was very inexperienced, from Blake's sensuous caresses over her face and arms, she could tell this was not his first time. Tori didn't care. As she passionately gave all she had of herself to Blake, Tori knew that there was no one she would rather be with at this moment in her life.

"_Don't rush this  
I want this to be the only moment that matters"_


	7. Distraction

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

  
Chapter 7: Distraction

It was the same track where less than 24 hours ago he'd won his seventh, straight race, but yesterday now felt like a lifetime away for Blake Bradley. He hadn't worried when he woke up that morning about the three interviews he was scheduled for, his appointment with the engineer to order new bike parts or the hours he would have to put in examining fuel mixes. Being with Tori Hanson made Blake obliviously happy, and ironically, it was tearing him apart.

Blake had left Tori sleeping at the motel that morning, where he had smiled blissfully at the site of her peaceful, angelic face. Neither of them had gotten much sleep during the night. He was needed early at the track and figured she'd rather sleep than be bored by motocross business.

Besides, Blake needed some time to think.

"_Boy, that Tori is fine!"_ Blake had thought to himself yesterday upon seeing her; the same reaction he had experienced the first time they'd met. After months of missing Tori while he was on tour, Blake finally couldn't take it and had used all his saving to buy her a plane ticket out to see him. Being around Tori again was intoxicating: her spirit, her smile, her sexiness. She could easily be the girl of his dreams; the one he could fall in love with.

The only probably was that Blake already had another love: motocross. He sighed, thinking about how yesterday his bike almost wasn't prepped properly for his race because he was so enraptured in the excitement of seeing Tori again. She was a distraction from his dream of becoming the tour's top motocross rider.

Yet Tori's visit – their night together – had changed everything. With Tori in his life again, Blake didn't know if he ever wanted to let her go.

Blake now wasn't sure what his dream was or what he wanted, but he knew couldn't give both Tori and motocross racing together the attention they each deserved. He realized eventually he was going to have to make a choice between the person and sport he cared about.

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the trailer door. Standing in the entrance was Tori, brightening the room like a ray of sunshine. Carrying the Beary Merry Christmas teddy bears, she bounced over to Blake wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey there," cooed Tori, making the Mrs. Clause bear give Blake a kiss on the nose. "Where'd you go this morning?"

"I had a lot of things to do at the track," replied Blake, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I didn't get all the stuff done I needed to yesterday 'cause you were here."

"What, are the bikes going to be jealous you were spending time with me?" teased Tori.

"Well, you certainly are much more beautiful than them," murmured Blake before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The couple was soon interrupted by Tori's cell phone ringing.

"It's Marah again," said Tori exasperated. "This is the third she's called me just the morning. She's having a breakdown because she thinks Dustin forgot that today's her birthday."

"That airhead," said Blake, shaking his head. "Can't anybody reach Dustin?"

"No," said Tori frustrated. "He turned his cell phone off."

"Dustin's going to be in trouble," groaned Blake. "Tell Marah Happy Birthday from me, and that you'll be home this evening to pick up the pieces."

Tori went outside to call the birthday girl back, brushing past Trish coming into the trailer. "So that's Tori?" the trophy girl asked annoyed. "The one who you haven't stopped talking about these past months."

"She's only here till this afternoon," muttered Blake. "What's it to you?"

"Have you told her about us?" questioned Trish with an air of deceitfulness

"You wouldn't!" growled Blake, shooting up from his seat.

"Oh I don't know," toyed Trish. "From one woman to another, I think the fact you invited your ex-girlfriend out on the motocross tour would be of interest to Little Miss Innocence outside? Or is that not the case anymore after last night?"

"That's none of your business," snapped Blake.

"Ohmygosh, you did sleep with her," laughed Trish maliciously. "What are you going to do? Quit the tour for Tori? Go back to perfect Blue Bay Harbor with her, move into a perfect little apartment and live a perfectly boring life?"

Blake opened his mouth, but at that moment he noticed Tori standing in the doorway. From her trembling lip and teary eyes, Blake could tell she had heard everything. Blake felt sick.

"See later doll," hissed Trish, brushing her arms over Blake's body as she headed for the door. "By the way Tori, if you're wondering why Blakey boy here was so good in bed last night, it's 'cause he learned everything from me."

"She's evil," pleaded Blake walking over to Tori desperately, wrapping her in a hug.

"I know, but she had a point Blake," said Tori, breaking out of the embrace and looking him directly in the eye. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know," responded Blake quietly, not meeting her piercing gaze. "If I took a break now, I'd loose all the momentum I've built up on the tour."

"But you've been gone four months," implored Tori urgently. "Don't the people at home matter to you?"

"Of course they do," said Blake sharply. "You matter to me," he said softening his tone and caressing her face.

"Well what if I came out and visited you again in the next few weeks?" asked Tori, beginning to feel desperate. "I have some money saved up."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Blake decidedly, crossing him arms and looking down. "I have a lot of important races coming up."

"So you don't want me out here to keep you company, but Trish is ok?" questioned Tori angrily.

"Trish was responsible for hooking me up with my first motocross bike back before I moved to Blue Bay Harbor," explained Blake anxiously. "She was looking for a job this fall, and I felt like I needed to help her."

"Or you just needed someone to keep your bed warm," said Tori sarcastically.

"Trish and I broke up long before I came to Blue Bay Harbor," assured Blake firmly. "There's never been anything between us since." Blake and Tori starred at each other in hurtful silence.

"Why didn't at least ask me if I would come on tour with you?" Tori finally questioned.

"Your dream was to teach at the Wind Ninja Academy," said Blake. "I didn't want to take that away from you."

"Yes, but you could have at least asked me," repeated Tori.

"I didn't want to do that," muttered Blake.

"What?" responded Tori shocked, certain she had not heard right.

"It's a distraction having you out here," exploded Blake emotionally. "I'm so into you, I can't focus on anything else, especially motocross. I barely finished first in my race yesterday and kept my winning streak alive!"

"You don't really want to be with me!" yelled Tori heatedly. "You just invited me out here to sleep with me!"

"You know that's not true!" shouted Blake furiously. "I'm only twenty years old! How am I supposed to know what I want?"

Tori's mouth dropped, and a tear rolled down her check. "Tor, I'm so sorry," said Blake softly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "That's not how it sounded. I invited you out here 'cause I couldn't take how much I missed you. The lifestyle out here gets old fast, and I just wanted to be around the girl I cared about most. I just don't know how to balance my feelings for you with my career. I wish I could come up with some sort of compromise."

Tori had stopped listening. All she could picture was Blake and Trish in bed together. Tori felt anger flowing through her veins over all the time she had spent pining for Blake. She wanted to wound him as much as he was hurting her right now.

"If you really cared about me, you would give up motocross racing completely and come home!" shouted Tori fiercely, throwing the Santa Clause bear at him.

Blake stepped back stunned, and immediately Tori knew that she had gone too far. "Blake, I didn't mean that," began Tori desperately.

"No I think you did," said Blake bitterly. He grabbed his jacket and marched toward the door. "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have asked me that," said Blake turning around; his voice choked with emotion.

Tori felt tears start to stream down her face as Blake ran out of the trailer. Sinking into the couch, Tori buried her face in her hands and began to sob. _"How could I have been so unsupportive?"_ she thought to herself distraughtly. Tori then heard vindictive laughter. Her blood-shot eyes looked up to behold Trish.

"You really screwed up girl," taunted Trish. "I've never seen a boy so love-sick as Blake when he talked about you, which was basically twenty-four hours a day."

Tori felt like she'd hit rock bottom. Blake in the trailer was trying to express honestly how much he cared for her, and she had responded with complete insensitivity in refusing to find any middle ground. Suddenly Tori felt as dirty as the racetrack world she had heartlessly tried to pull Blake away from.

**A/N: Sorry guys, the course of true love does not always run smooth! **

**I chose not to go for the easier approach of having Tori walk in on Trish kissing Blake, because I wanted to explore issues surrounding the long-distance relationship Tori and Blake would have had to endure if they had indeed remained a couple up till the Ninja Storm/Dino Thunder team-up. **

**Shout-out to jean for forcing me to think about what Blake's past relationship history could have been in the context of this story. ('Cause I wasn't going to address it originally!) **


	8. In Love with an Airhead

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor do any of the songs referenced in this chapter.

Chapter 8: In Love with an Airhead 

"You told Blake he should give up motocross for you?" asked Cam incredulously. "That was selfish, Tor. It's like you didn't care about him at all. How could you be so unsupportive, so insensitive, so…"

"I think she gets the point, Cousin," interjected Marah, giving Cam a sharp stare as she put her arm protectively over Tori's shoulders.

"No I deserve to hear that," sniffled Tori. She hadn't stopped crying since she'd returned home that evening from visiting Blake. "Thanks so much guys for comforting me," said Tori gratefully. "Especially you, Marah. I'm sorry if I'm ruining the last few hours of your birthday."

"Nobody can ruin it more than Dustin has already!" complained Marah, still trying to comprehend how her boyfriend could have forgotten her birthday. "I'm going to try calling him again."

"Sup?" Marah heard Dustin say through her cell phone.

"Where have you been all day?" demanded Marah. "And why was your cell phone off the whole time?"

"Shane and I took some of the ninja students out on a meditation retreat," said Dustin. "We didn't want any noise distractions."

"I guess that's understandable," moped Marah. "Where are you now?"

"I went back to Kelly's to take a shower," responded Dustin. While Tori and Shane lived at the Wind Ninja Academy, Dustin because of Marah still shared an apartment with Kelly above Storm Chargers since overt student/sensei relationships were forbidden at the school.

"But Honey, did you forget what today is?" whined Marah.

"Uhhh," stalled Dustin.

"_Typical airhead,"_ pouted Marah to herself.

"Oh Babe, I totally remember now!" exclaimed Dustin.

"_Finally!"_ thought Marah to herself, sure that Dustin was about to burst into a run of romantic apologies.

"Sensei asked me today to clean the leaves out from the gutters on the roof," continued Dustin. "Oh man, he's going to be pissed that I forgot!"

"_Sensei is going to be pissed?"_ glowered Marah to herself. _"My boyfriend can remember roof gutters but not his girlfriend's birthday? _

"Look Babe, I'm really tired from today's retreat," yawned Dustin. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he finished, hanging up before Marah had a chance to respond.

Marah gaped dumbfounded at her cell phone. "All boys are stupid!" she bawled.

"They provoke you so easily too," added Tori angrily.

"Hello, I'm standing right here!" shouted Cam, waving his arms in front of the girls' faces. Tori and Marah giggled and each grabbed one of Cam's arms.

"Not you Cam," said Tori, kissing his cheek. "Every girl would totally agree you're an awesome dude."

"I'm not sure Kelly would concur with that," said Cam indignantly.

"Some day Kelly will love you just as much as I do," assured Marah. "Especially seeing as you're a sweetie, inviting me to a tea ceremony tonight with Sensei since Dustin bailed on my birthday."

"Don't thank me yet," warned Cam. "My father's intent on reading us the first 20 chapters from How to Recharge Your Inner Ninja."

"Sounds like a real party after all," groaned Marah, disappointed about what a disaster her birthday had turned out to be. "You want to come for some tea, Tor?"

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm not really in the mood," moped Tori. "I think I am going to go back to the dorms and find Shane. Happy birthday, Marah. I'm sorry about Dustin."

As Tori sulked off, Marah and Cam made their way across the Academy grounds to the pagoda to join Sensei for tea. Marah breathed in deeply, taking in the cool, night air. _"I know Dustin's the one for me,"_ thought Marah to herself. _"But could I really be in love with an airhead that forgets something as simple as my birthday?"_

"So what are you going to do about Dustin?" asked Cam, interrupting Marah's reverie.

"I don't know," mourned Marah. "I'm really looking for a guy who's going to sweep me off my feet."

"Hold that thought," grinned Cam as the two approached the darkened pagoda.

Before Marah could ask her cousin what he meant, she gasped as the pagoda was suddenly illuminated by boundless strings of white Christmas lights. Marah's hands flung to her mouth when she saw what was inside: Dustin, dressed in a tuxedo, standing by a candlelit table for two holding a dozen, red roses.

"Surprised?" asked Dustin, grinning from ear to ear as he walked down to Marah and kissed her cheek. Meanwhile, Marah's jaw was still dropped to the ground in shock.

"Huh? What is? How did?" squeaked Marah in delighted astonishment.

"And here you were thinking I was being an airhead again, right?" laughed Dustin, enveloping his stunned girlfriend in an enormous hug. "Happy Birthday, Babe."

"But …" stuttered Marah confused.

"But we got you good, Sis!" cheered Kapri, coming around from behind the pagoda and giving Cam a high-five. "Good acting, Cuz."

"And props to you for setting this whole thing up," complimented Cam.

"You said you were gone on a meditation retreat with your students all day," questioned Marah.

"I was gone all day," responded Dustin. "With Kapri. Your sister helped me out prepare what we thought would be your dream romantic evening. Does this come close?"

"You guys," was all Marah could muster. "Dustin, this is the best present I could ask for."

"_The present!"_ panicked Dustin to himself, realizing he had left it back in his room at Kelly's apartment. _"Here I was pretending to be an airhead all day, and I pick now to actually forget something!"_

Dustin hurried over to Cam and Kapri as Marah had pranced into the pagoda to admire the set-up. "Cam, you have to go Kelly's apartment!" said Dustin breathlessly.

"It's Marah's birthday, Dustin," replied Cam sarcastically. "Not April Fools."

"I left Marah's gift in my room there," pleaded Dustin. "And you're the only one here with a car besides Tori."

Cam sighed, knowing Dustin was right and that now was not the time to bother Tori. "You're coming with me for protection," ordered Cam to Kapri.

"The gift is in a small box on my nightstand," directed Dustin. "It's a gold necklace with a beehive charm."

"Why a beehive?" asked Cam.

"Marah's nickname for me is 'Honey'," explained Dustin blushing.

Kapri sighed romantically while Cam conversely rolled his eyes at Dustin's corniness. _"You'll never see me swooning over some girl,"_ thought Cam to himself as he and Kapri walked toward his car. _"Especially not the girl whose apartment we're driving to."_

Dustin walked back into the pagoda, coming up behind Marah and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I hope you like grilled salmon and steamed rice," said Dustin, putting his cheek next to his girlfriend's.

"How did you know?" asked Marah, again surprised.

"Let's just say I got a crash course in cooking today from Kapri," laughed Dustin as they sat down.

"Dustin, this is delicious," marveled Marah at the succulence of the seafood. "You're a man of many talents."

"And I'm just getting started!" perked up Dustin. He went over and knelt by a boom box. Turning on the CD system, Evanescence's "Going Under" blared through the speakers:

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

_50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you."_

"Ummm, that was definitely the wrong track," said Dustin with embarrassment as Marah gave him a bemused look. He pressed some buttons and soon the soft sounds of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love" were floating through the pagoda.

"May I have this dance?" grinned Dustin as he held out his hand to his girlfriend. Marah felt herself melt as she dissolved into Dustin's tender embrace.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you."_

"The salmon's going to get cold," teased Marah, nuzzling her nose against her boyfriend's.

"I don't care," replied Dustin, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'm never going to let you go."

Marah let her head fall on Dustin's shoulder as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes.  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you."_

"Thank you for the best birthday ever, Dustin," whispered Marah. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too, Babe," responded Dustin. The pair met in a passionate kiss inside the pagoda as the stars danced overhead.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes.  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you."_

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the Dustin/Marah shippers out there and to those that believe that people who are meant for each other will end up together. **

**This story's not done yet, but I just wanted to send shout-outs to those who have left reviews so far for "Season of Love" – jean, BiccaBoo, the real vampire, BlueGirl90 and star-chan. Thanks for all the encouragement! **


	9. Common Ground

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews! They're like candy to read! Rest assured for all the readers of "Season of Love" who are begging for Blake and Tori to works things out. All I will say is just remember how big I am on the concept of destiny. ;-) But first I need to hook some other couples up. So without further delay, here's Ch. 9, and please let me know what you think of this pairing.

Chapter 9: Common Ground 

The thought of Kelly made Cam's Watanabe's blood boil. The perky, petite redhead rubbed Cam the wrong way in every direction possible, from her brash demeanor to her cocky self-assuredness. Cam had more patience teaching foolhardy, beginner ninjas basic kung fu than he had dealing with Kelly Halloway. Yet here he was in the car with Kapri, driving to the devil's liar itself since Dustin the dodo head hadn't remembered to bring Marah's birthday present.

"Kapri?' called Cam to his cousin who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. "Kapri?" Cam shouted louder this time with more desperation. He was hoping to have her go up to Kelly's apartment to get the gift so that he could avoid having another stormy fight with the Storm Chargers owners.

"Prada? Half-price?" mumered Kapri out loud as she continued to doze. When Cam shook Kapri, her snoring only became even louder.

"Thanks for the help, Cuz," muttered Cam, once he realized he was going to have to get the gift due to Kapri's immovable state of slumber. _"This is not going to pretty,"_ Cam thought crossly to himself. _"Especially considering it is Kelly."_

As Cam got out of the car, he didn't notice Kapri peak out from under her eyelids and give a sly smile in his direction.

Cam begrudgingly walked around the side of Storm Chargers to an outside staircase that led to the apartment above the shop where Kelly and Dustin lived. Giving a resentful sigh, Cam rapped on the door curtly and rang the doorbell.

"Come on, Kelly," complained Cam after the sixth ring. "I know you see me through the peephole."

"And why should I open the door for you?" yelled Kelly tauntingly.

"I came here for Dustin. You think I'd actually want to go anywhere near you with a ten foot pole," grumbled Cam. "Dustin forgot Marah's birthday gift when he went to surprise her with dinner; the doofus."

"Well there's something we agree on," said Kelly contemptuously as she opened the door.

"That just warms my heart," began Cam sarcastically when his cheeks heated up involuntarily upon beholding Kelly in her pajamas. She wore a form-fitting black tank top that accentuated her chest and complimented her fiery, long locks. "_She has good taste in color too,"_ thought Cam to himself, eyeing Kelly's short, green boxers. _"Wait, did I just think something NICE about Kelly? I must be loosing it." _

"Are you looking for something?" asked Kelly curtly, not flattered at all that Cam was checking out her form. "Or are you just looking at me?"

"Why would I do that?" fired back Cam hotly as he blushed hard. "There's nothing special to see."

"Let me show you where Dustin's room is," said Kelly spinning around angrily. "The sooner you get the gift, the sooner you can get out of here, and I can get back to actually enjoying my evening."

As Cam followed her down the hall, he felt his eyes helplessly pan over the back of her slender body. _"Ok, she's beautiful,"_ thought Cam begrudgingly to himself. _"Beautiful, but a bitch."_

Cam noticed as he passed through the apartment the unusually pristine carpets and dust-free furniture. "For a girl who spends all her time around dirt bikes, your apartment is awfully clean," commented Cam snidely.

"My parents raised me that way," said Kelly tightly.

"Well aren't you Daddy's little girl," responded Cam sarcastically.

"My dad died when I was nine," said Kelly sharply, whirling around to face Cam.

"I am so sorry," said Cam genuinely, thinking of his own loss. "I had no idea."

"As if a self-centered guy like you would actually understand, let alone care," shot back Kelly.

"No really, I get how difficult it is," said Cam sympathetically. "My mom died when I was a kid."

"It was so hard," mused Kelly out loud. "My mom never got over my dad's death. I always felt like I had to watch out for her."

"I'm the same way with my dad," replied Cam softly. "Real protective. Loosing a parent makes you grow up really fast."

"I know," agreed Kelly. "Storm Chargers was my dad's shop. I took it over as soon as I became legal at 18."

"I never heard that story," replied Cam, impressed. "That took a lot of responsibility."

"And we both know how important that quality is to you," teased Kelly. Laughing, they both smiled at each other warmly until they realized at the same instance they were actually enjoying each other's company.

"Did we just have a moment?" asked Kelly disgustedly.

"Oh trust me, I'm none to happy about it either!" retorted Cam defensively. "Just please show me where Dustin's room is."

Entering Dustin's room, Cam went over to the nightstand where the former Yellow Ninja Ranger had said Marah's gift would be. _"Just great,"_ groaned Cam to himself. _"Not only did Dustin forget to bring the present to dinner, he even forgot where he put it in his own room!"_

Cam began to tear through Dustin's pigpen of a bedroom, yet the former Samurai Ranger's mind was somewhere else… or on someone else. Cam had always thought of Kelly as a sloppy shop owner whose interest in extreme sports was superficial. Now Cam realized her management of Storm Chargers was her way to honor her dad, and the former Samurai Ranger respected her responsibility and initiative immensely.

"_Have I misjudged Kelly?"_ Cam wondered to himself puzzled.

Yet the big mystery 10 minutes later for Cam was where in Dustin's room he could find Marah's gift. _"I'm running out of time,"_ thought Cam to himself worriedly as he noticed three missed calls on his cell phone from Dustin. Cam knew he needed help fast, but he really didn't want to humiliate himself by asking for assistance from THAT person.

From her living room couch, Kelly could see Cam walking down the hallway toward her like he was going to the slaughter. _"He looks so adorable when he's upset,"_ Kelly chuckled to herself at Cam's precious pout. _"Wait? Did I just think that Cam was CUTE? I've GOT to get more sleep these days!" _

"I need help," muttered Cam, the last word barely audible.

Cam was asking her for help! Kelly's heart soared with vindictiveness at her prophecy come true from that day they first argued in Storm Chargers. "I couldn't hear you," cooed Kelly with insincere sweetness. "Could you please speak up?"

"HELP!" yelled Cam resentfully. "I need your help! I can't find the gift, and Dustin's calling me like crazy to get back with it."

"Oh, so the proud Cam Watanabe has come off his high horse and now needs help," mocked Kelly in a vicious tone.

"I knew you'd be difficult about this!" responded Cam angrily. He was about to storm out of the living when he noticed what Kelly had been watching on TV.

"You're watching the Discover Channel documentary on the tomb of Emperor Qin," remarked Cam intrigued. "I love ancient Chinese art."

"Me too!" exclaimed Kelly instantly. "I took a class on Asian art at Blue Bay Harbor Community College last summer."

"Have you seen the Korean pottery exhibit at the museum yet?" they both asked at the same time, causing each other to laugh.

"Well I better get back to looking for the gift," grinned Cam, running his hand through his layered, black hair.

"_He's kinda got a sexy smile,"_ mused Kelly to herself, admiring Cam's muscular arms and broad physique as he walked away. _"And we're a lot alike. A lot a like, except that he's an asshole."_

Yet Cam really had seemed sincere when she told him about her father, and Kelly had never met another person into Asian art. Perhaps that's why she found herself unconsciously walking toward Dustin's room where she saw Cam bent over a pile of muddy, dirk bike clothes. _"Not a bad view at all," _thought Kelly to herself coyly, admiring the back side of Cam.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Cam curtly, repeating Kelly's line earlier when she had caught him examining her. "Or are you just looking at me?"

"Yeah, in fact I was," replied Kelly flirtatiously. "You know, I won't tell people you're not perfect."

"Huh?" asked a confused Cam looking down at his body, thinking the comment was directed at his physique. Kelly laughed.

"That you asked for help, silly!" grinned Kelly. A smile slowly spread across Cam's face to match Kelly's. The Storm Chargers manager entered Dustin's room to aid Cam in the search for Marah's gift.

"Can you actually believe Dustin has a girlfriend they way he forgets things all the time?" mused Cam as he held up a plate with a greening tuna sandwich stuck to it.

"Unfortunately yes," laughed Kelly. "He was late all the time even when he started working at Storm Chargers four years ago, but I still managed to have a crush on him."

"You had a crush on Dustin?" asked Cam incredulously, shocked at the slight twinge of jealousy he felt.

"Hey, he's a cutie," responded Kelly, smiling slightly at Cam's envious expression. "But I usually like guys who less laid-back and more assertive. Like I am."

"You can say that again," replied Cam. They both laughed.

"You know everyone thought you had a crush on Tori for awhile," said Kelly nonchalantly, watching for Cam's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Cam sourly. Kelly looked at him with a half-smile and raised eyebrows. "Ok maybe not," continued Cam. "She's gorgeous obviously."

"So blondes are your type?" asked Kelly, surprised at the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Not usually," replied Cam, not looking at Kelly. "Actually I like red-heads." Smiling, Cam glanced over at Kelly's whose bright, red cheeks now matched her fiery hair.

"Tori's a great friend," continued Com. "But in a girlfriend, I look for someone with a more outwardly passionate personality."

"Someone like me!" chirped Kelly teasingly.

"That could one way of looking at it," laughed Cam amused. The two resumed rummaging through Dustin's room of the gift, genuinely enjoying getting to know one another.

"Doesn't Dustin ever do laundry?" wondered Cam out loud, accidentally hitting Kelly with a dirty sweatshirt.

"Oh you asked for it!" cried Kelly playfully, teasingly tossing a t-shirt at Cam. She screeched as Cam ran after her, pelting her with socks. Kelly tried to run across Dustin's bed – situated in the center of his room – but tripped and fell flat across the mattress. Rolling over on her back, she shrieked when Cam leaned over and began trying to stuff the socks into her face.

Cam finally stopped, resting his arms on the mattress on either side of Kelly. With his head just above her face, Kelly could fully appreciate his sweet smile and sparkling eyes.

"I'd better get going," said Cam slowly, a deep blush spreading across his face. He paused for moment. "Thanks Kelly. For your help," added Cam, grinning shyly.

No one was more surprised than Kelly herself when she leaned up off the mattress and pressed her lips hard against Cam's in a heated kiss. Drawing back slowly, Kelly bashfully bit her lower lip and tried to ignore her racing heart.

Cam's eyes meanwhile had widened in disbelief…. but also desire. Both looking directly into each other's eyes, their heads gradually moved toward one another until the pair had met again in a passionate lip lock.

At that moment, Kapri burst through Dustin's doorway. "Well, well, well," said Kapri, highly amused. "I guess you two have managed to find common ground after all."

Cam gave his cousin a look that would have buried her alive. "Kapri, if you tell anybody about this," growled Cam, "I will let Hunter know that it was you who accidentally turned all his white clothes pink in the wash."

"Ok, I can keep a secret," smiled Kapri, putting a finger over her lips.

"_Sure you can,"_ Cam and Kelly each thought to themselves.

"Anyway, Dustin wants to know if you've found the gift," continued Kapri. "We should be getting back to the Academy in either case."

"I'll see you sometime later Kelly," said Cam, clearing his throat loudly and dashing for the door. "Sorry for imposing on you tonight."

Seeing Cam following her out of her apartment, Kapri smiled slyly as she reached inside the front, left pocket of her jacket to make sure the small jewelry box that contained Marah's gift was still there.


	10. Heat Wave

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Chapter 10: Heat Wave

The next day, Kapri was feeling very good about herself. Sensing the tension between Kelly and her cousin was that of a sexual nature, Kapri had purposely hidden Marah's gift from Dustin. Just as Kapri had planned, the car-owning Cam was forced to go back and get the gift. He had run into Kelly at the apartment, and things had gone as Kapri had hunched they would have from there.

Kapri had basically planned the perfect romantic evening for Dustin and her sister while successfully forcing Cam and Kelly to realize their attraction to one another. _"I'm so good at playing Cupid,"_ thought Kapri smugly to herself. _"Well, for everyone except me."_

Kapri on this sour note hopped out of Cam's car, which her cousin had let her borrow as a bribe for her silence about his activities from the previous evening with Kelly. Entering Storm Chargers, Kapri was met with a blast of hot air that was unnaturally humid even in California for this time of year, considering it was less than two weeks before Christmas.

"_The air's not the only thing that's hot in here,"_ thought Kapri coyly to herself, noticing Hunter sitting with Marah behind the Storm Chargers counter.

"What's up with the heat wave?" asked Kapri, standing by store entrance.

"Kelly's air conditioning broke," replied Marah. "Hunter called the company a couple hours ago since Kelly's been out running errands all morning."

Kapri couldn't bring herself to look Hunter in the eyes. Ever since the "Thunder staff covered in cow dung" disaster, she and Hunter had kept their distance from one another out of awkwardness. Thus Kapri was very surprised to see Hunter smiling at her invitingly.

"How's my favorite cowgirl?" teased Hunter, waving Kapri over to where he and Marah were sitting.

"Fine," replied Kapri cautiously, wondering what Hunter had eaten for breakfast that morning to make him feel so friendly toward her now.

"Marah was just telling me about the surprise birthday dinner last night and everything you did to help Dustin," said Hunter. "I can't believe all the work you put in!"

"Why?" asked Kapri sarcastically. "Because the night actually went well?"

"I didn't mean it like that," eased Hunter. "It's really sweet the way you gave so much of your time to help your sister have a great birthday with her boyfriend."

Marah, still singing from her birthday surprise of the previous night, had detailed for Hunter the evening extensively – including Kapri's role in decorating the pagoda and teaching Dustin to cook. Hunter now suddenly saw the blonde sister in a new light, not as a needling nincompoop, but as a girl who was governed by her good intentions toward the people she cared about.

"Kapri's a sweetheart," interjected Marah, mirroring Hunter's exact thoughts at that moment.

"So Cowgirl, think you could teach me to cook some time?" asked Hunter, extending his hand in a friendly truce. "I'm such a disaster in the kitchen that I even mess up macaroni and cheese!"

"On one condition," agreed Kapri. "You go over with me in person the next time how to clean Thunder staffs so I don't ruin any more expensive equipment."

"It's a deal," confirmed Hunter, shaking Kapri's hand and smiling at her warmly. Kapri felt her face go hot, and it wasn't 'cause of the broken air conditioning.

"Looks like things are heating up in here," called Kelly, interrupting Hunter and Kapri's moment. The Storm Chargers boss entered her store holding a tank of gas in one hand and carrying a big bag of ice under her other arm.

"The repairmen said they'd be here this afternoon to fix the air conditioning," said Hunter, taking the can of gas from Kelly. "Thanks for getting this fuel mixed for me."

"Anything for you Hunter," replied Kelly sweetly. "You're one guy in my life who's always good to me," she continued as she walked into the back room behind the counter. Kelly pushed open the door slightly and then slammed it shut abruptly.

"What is Cam doing here?" Kelly hissed in a tone Kapri detected for once not as abhorrence, but rather as anxiety.

"I brought him by earlier to run some tests on my bike's engine," explained Hunter confused. "I didn't think it would be a problem."

"You didn't think, that's what," moaned Kelly. "Hunter, you are now so on my list of least favorite people! Along with Cam of course."

"What did I do?" complained Hunter.

"It's more like who did she do," snickered Kapri under her breath.

"What was that, Kapri?" shot back Kelly.

"Oh nothing," sang Kapri mischievously "Guys, I think it's time go. How would you like that cooking lesson now, Hunter?"

"But I'm not hungry," he protested obliviously.

"You are now!" ordered Kapri, pulling Hunter and Marah along with her. "Let's go upstairs to the apartment and see what Dustin can do for us in terms of cooking utensils."

"Kapri, what the heck is happening here?" asked Marah confused as she was pulled out the door. "If there's something going on between…"

Kelly groaned as the trio exited the store. While Kapri may have had good intentions, her execution needed some work. Feeling the bag of ice start to drip in the air-conditionless shop, Kelly realized she needed to immediately get the frozen fluids into the freezer… which happened to be located in the room where Cam was currently situated.

"_This isn't such a big deal,"_ Kelly thought trying to reassure herself as she pushed open the door. _"All I'm going to do is see my sworn enemy who I happened to kiss last night!" _

The back room felt a hundred degrees hotter to Kelly, particularly once she noticed Cam lying on the ground with his glasses – and more importantly – his shirt off. Positioned under Hunter's bike, Cam had his muscular arms extended up into engine in manner that allowed Kelly to fully appreciate his rippled chest and toned body. Finally sensing someone's presence, Cam looked up and in the surprise of seeing Kelly, hit his head on the bike engine.

"_Cute,"_ cooed Kelly to herself against her will. Although cute wasn't the word that came to Kelly's mind as she took in Cam's six-pack abs and rimless face. Kelly had never noticed it before with his glasses and geeky style of dress, but Cam was definitely hot.

Cam ran his hands nervously through his sweaty, black hair. "Hunter said I could work back here," he blurted out. _"You stupid idiot!" _groaned Cam to himself. _"You should have at least said 'hello' to her!" _

"_It's not a problem,"_ mumbled Kelly, averting eye contact. _"It's particularly not a problem when you have your shirt off like that," _she thought coyly to herself.

"Uhh, it's really hot in here," said Cam, not meaning for his literal comment to sound so suggestive.

"It's going to be like this for awhile," replied Kelly as she walked toward the fridge. "The air conditioning people won't be here till later."

Cam's intense gaze burned through Kelly as she moved across the room. He couldn't help himself. The red-headed girl looked sizzling in her low-cut, frayed jean shorts and loose, evergreen tank top that she wore over a black, sports bra. Cam slid out from under the bike as Kelly, stilling holding the bag of ice, turned around suddenly.

"Cam, I'm sorry about last night…" started Kelly anxiously.

"I didn't mean yesterday evening Kelly to…" began Cam simultaneously.

The pair laughed, finally allowing their nerves to cool slightly. "You don't need to apologize at all," reassured Cam, coming toward her. "Last night was just a bad error in judgment on both our parts. Not that you were a bad kisser or that kissing you was bad or that you're a bad person at all…" Cam's voice trailed off.

Kelly flushed red, and Cam guessed it wasn't from the room's heat.

"I really need to put this ice away and then change out of these sweaty clothes," mumbled Kelly, heading toward the freezer.

"Kelly wait," murmured Cam, seizing her free arm. Pulling her arm around his neck, Cam pressed his lips fiercely against Kelly's with passion that made her knees buckle.

Ice cubes clattered to the floor as Kelly threw her other arm around Cam's neck and pushed her body close to his. Cam felt his head and every other part of his body throbbing as Kelly, kissing him deeply, ran her hands urgently over his shoulder and down his back. He lifted Kelly up like a feather, her legs moving to encircle his waist as he carried her to the work table – all while continuing to kiss her with the greatest of intensity.

Like a lust-driven fool, Cam swiped to tools off the table and place Kelly on top of the wooden surface. Their foreheads pressed together, both Cam and Kelly gasped for breath while staring desirously into each other's eyes. Letting her hands slide over the front of Cam's muscular chest, all Kelly wanted to do was get out of her sweaty clothes, get out of her store and get Cam up to her bedroom.

Kelly realized apparently she was going to get the first part of her wish as Cam lifted her sticky, green tank top off her body. Lying back on the table, Kelly moaned softly as Cam began to fervently kiss her neck and caress her petite waist. Kelly pulled Cam on top of her and unbuttoned his green, track pants, sending the temperature in Storm Chargers over the top.

**A/N: An update on the love lives of Tori and Shane in the next chapter. Stay tuned! **


	11. The One

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on "Season of Love" recently! This story happened to give me my first serious case of PR fan fic writer's block this week, but things are back in working order now! So anyway, the last time we saw Tori… (if you don't know what's going on, go back and read chapters 6 & 7)**

Ch. 11: The One 

_Takes place a few days after the last chapter_

"So Blake hasn't returned any of you calls," Tori heard Hunter respond discouragingly.

"Yeah," said Tori glumly. "I am worried if I leave any more messages, he'll write me off as a stalker. Hunter, have you talked to Blake at all about the argument we had after…" Tori couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"…after you guys slept together?" finished Hunter gently. "No I haven't, but we both know he's really hard to get with in touch out on the motocross tour."

The two walked in silence back to the Wind Ninja Academy dorms. Noticing Tori's look of utter dejection, Hunter put his arm around Tori's shoulder in hopes of offering her some sort of brotherly comforting considering his own brother was breaking her heart.

"Tori, are you ok with everything that happened between you and Blake?" spoke up Hunter quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" replied Tori bitterly. "I slept with one of my best friends after having not seeing him for months, and then proceeded to have fight a mutual scream-fest that including me telling him to give up the sport he adores if he actually wanted to be with me."

Pausing at the entrance to the Academy dorms, Tori rested her hand on the door as she felt the tears that had been all-too-familiar within the past week biting at her eyes again. As Tori started to sniffle again, Hunter wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed the top of her head sympathetically.

"Why don't you try sending Blake an e-mail?" suggested Hunter over Tori's tears. "Blake will be too curious to delete it. Plus I know he checks his account frequently. That's the one sure way I've been able to get in touch with him this past fall."

"That's a really good idea," responded Tori, wiping her eyes. "Thanks, Hunter. You're a really good friend."

"I've been trying to be a better at that for everyone lately," chuckled Hunter as he saw Kapri approaching. "Howdy, Cowgirl!"

"What's up, Blondie?" retorted Kapri, putting her hands sassily on her hips.

"I could say the same to you!" joshed Hunter, poking her playfully in the stomach and causing her to squeal like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"Hunter, stop flirting with me!" demanded Kapri, rolling her eyes in mock disgust. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Where are you two going?" asked Tori teasingly.

"To the Academy kitchen," replied Kapri. "I'm teaching Hunter to how make Triple Chocolate Surprise!"

"She said I did so well during her Macaroni & Cheese Class that I could move on to desserts," said Hunter proudly. "Hey, what's in Triple Chocolate Surprise anyway?"

"That's the surprise!" cried Kapri, feigning exasperation. "You know you really need to learn to be patient, Hunter!"

"Again, I could say the same to you!" laughed Hunter. "When did we suddenly have so much in common?" laughed Hunter, squeezing Kapri's shoulder as they walked off toward the kitchen. They were so engrossed in enjoying each other's company they didn't even notice Tori still standing there.

"_You know if Kapri and Hunter can learn to get along, there's got to be hope that Blake and I work things out,"_ thought Tori hopefully to herself as she made her way back to her room. Sitting down at her computer, Tori opened her e-mail account and starred lost at the screen. She wanted to write Blake the perfect apologetic explanation for her recent actions. Instead what her fingers started to produce was random rambling:

_Hey Blake,_

_How's the tour going? I heard you won again. What is that now, eight straight victories? Why couldn't you have been this consistent when we were fighting Lother? Just kidding. _

_Everything's pretty much going as usual back here in Blue Bay Harbor. Oh except Shane's finally stopped going on those dumb, blind dates, and in even more miraculous news, Hunter and Kapri are actually friends now! I'd like to tell you what was up with Cam, but I haven't seen him around in days. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kelly either. They're probably off having hot, passionate sex somewhere. (Haha, like that would ever happen! Lol) _

Tori sighed: this was not what she had wanted to write. Swallowing hard, Tori realized that she needed to lay her heart out on the line – or the computer screen more appropriately.

_It's so hard for me to write this. My hands are literally shaking as I typing. It's funny 'cause I've always been so upfront about everything, except when it's come to talking about my feelings for you. Who would have thought that after all of Lothor's we've fought, the working things out with you and with myself regarding our relationship has been the toughest battle I've faced. _

_A lot of feelings have been left unspoken between us over the past year, but I do admit and admire that you've put aside your fear on certain occasions to tell me what was on your mind and in your heart. You were the one who first admitted on the beach that you liked me. You were the one who kissed me on the hilltop. You were the one that shared openly how you truly felt about the situation between us all throughout our last visit together. _

Closing her eyes tightly, Tori knew she owed Blake at least that same level of honesty that he had given her. It HAD to be done to finally put an end to all the ambiguity surrounding their feelings for one another. Tori hoped she could be strong in front of Blake while letting the vulnerability of her feeling for him finally show through.

_I didn't know how to react the next morning at the race track the night after we slept together. It was like in one day all my dreams about us being together came true. Then to hear you express doubt if we could make a long-distance relationship last, I freaked out and didn't want to listen to anything else. Including the part where you told me I was the girl you cared for the most in the world._

Tears of both fear and release streamed down Tori's face as she typed what came next.

_The fact is Blake, you're the One. I think I've known it on some level ever since that first time we met in Storm Chargers. Every time you're near, you help me be a stronger person while making me weak in the knees at the same time. I care for you so much at points it scares me. The thought that I might have to deal with a reality where there's no chance I could be with you – especially after the amazing night we spent together – felt like an iron weight destroying dreams that I had held on to for so long. That's the reason I reacted the way I did at the track that afternoon. _

_So now after all this time, you finally honestly know just how I feel about you. So if you could just maybe call me sometime or even write back to just let me know that you got this, it would mean a lot after everything we've been through as teammates, friends and more. No matter how you react to this letter, you'll always be in my heart._

_Yours Always,_

_ Tori _


	12. Up in Flames

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does the song used in this chapter.

**A/N: Now that my writer's block has been smashed, I just can not stop working on this story! Suggested listening track for the second part of this chapter: "On Fire" by Switchfoot **

  
Ch. 12: Up in Flames 

_Takes place the same night as the previous chapter_

"FIRE!" shrieked Kapri as flames shot up from the pan in which Hunter was preparing bananas over an open gas stove.

"I thought you said cover the bananas in oil!" yelled Hunter in a panic as the pan aflame clattered to the floor.

"I said cover the bananas in FOIL!" screamed Kapri as the smoke alarm started to sound and the emergency sprinklers began to douse them both with water. Running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Hunter and Kapri's kitchen catastrophe was soon extinguished by a blast of water. The two looked up to discover the face of their rescuer.

"Shane!" cried Hunter bawling, throwing her arms around the former red Ninja Ranger. "You are officially the best boyfriend ever."

Shane burst out laughing, Hunter continued crying and Kapri gave both boys baffled looks. "A bad date rescue act we used to pull," explained Shane to Kapri. "Don't ask. What happened in here anyway?"

"Banana brain here covered the fruit in bottle of oil," said Kapri exasperated as she pulled Hunter off Shane. "Everyone knows not to hold objects covered in fuel over an open flame!"

"So Hunter, I guess Kapri's not the only one who makes stupid mistakes," teased Shane.

"At least my mistakes don't stink like cow dung!" retorted Hunter.

"Yeah, but they smell just as much!" shot back Kapri, crinkling her noses at the putrid smell of the burned fruit.

"You got me there, Cowgirl!" laughed Hunter, winking at Kapri flirtatiously. "At least I put one girl in a good mood tonight."

"What do you mean?" asked Shane.

"Tori's still really upset over the whole Blake situation," revealed Hunter. "He's not taking any of her calls. I told her to try writing Blake an e-mail."

"Good call, dude," said Shane, heading for the door. "I think I'll go check up on Tor and see how's she's doing. I'll see you kitchen klutzes later."

"Am I really a klutz?" pouted Hunter.

"Don't take it so hard," reassured Kapri, patting Hunter kindly on the back. "Remember, I knocked over a whole rack of dirt bikes in Storm Chargers once!"

"What the heck happened here!" they heard at that moment Cam wail. "You two bozos practically burn down the kitchen, and who's Sensei going to blame? Me, OF COURSE! How much can one guy take?" Cam pleaded, raising his palms and turning his eyes heavenward.

"We'll go tell my uncle about it," assured Kapri. "No worries, Cuz!"

"Well, actually you've got one worry, Cam" cut in Hunter. "Your fly's undone."

Cam face grew as red as Kelly's hair as he quickly reached down and zipped up his pants.

"Cam the bad boy," mused Kapri out loud as Cam dashed out of the kitchen. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hunter oblivious. "Where was Cam tonight anyway?"

"I think I have an idea," chuckled Kapri.. "But first let's go tell Sensei he doesn't need to send the Water Ninja students over here to put out a fire!"

* * *

"Bad time?" Tori heard a deep, husky male voice ask.

"Never for you, Shane," smiled Tori.

"I ran into Hunter with Kapri in the kitchen," said Shane, coming into Tori's room. "He told me he talked to you about the Blake situation tonight. You doing ok, Tor?"

"Yeah, well I think I've taken some steps tonight to at least clear some things up," said Tori wryly, thinking of her heartfelt e-mail to Blake.

"You know a very wise girl told me once," began Shane with distant, misty look in his eyes, "You are my destiny, and I am yours."

"Shane, are you trying to say you're in love with me?" joked Tori dryly.

"Unfortunately for you, no," laughed Shane as Tori gave an impish face. "What I mean is that you and Blake both know that you're meant to be together. What you two are going through now is just a rough wave in the whole ocean of your vast love for each other," explained Shane, trying to put it aquatic terms for his surfer girl friend

"Corny," remarked Tori as Shane's face turned the shade of his former Ninja color. "But thanks, too," said Tori, genuinely grateful.

"You just know when someone's the love of your life," said Shane to himself quietly, glancing out the window to the star-filled night sky.

"Shane, she'll be with you forever," said Tori gently, not having to say out loud who she knew her best friend was thinking of.

Tori and Shane exchanged mutually sympathetic stares, each knowing the other's romantic situation was so different yet that the emotions of heartbreak they both experienced were so similar. Suddenly, Tori realized she had been selfish thinking she was the only one in the world crossed in love.

"What can I do to make my best boy feel better?" asked Tori, wanting to be of comfort to her friends for a change.

"Well, I am kinda hungry for a late night snack," replied Shane. "You wanna go grab a triple cheese burger, Tor?"

"How is a triple cheese burger a snack?" asked Tori incredulously. "No thanks. You go have your burger with a side of heart attack."

"Well can you at least help me out with my early death by lending me your car?" begged Shane. "Pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles and whipped cream and hot fudge and…"

"Alright, alright," laughed Tori, tossing Shane the keys to her vintage, blue van. "Just bring my baby back in one piece."

"Don't you care about me?" pouted Shane playfully as he headed for the door.

"You can go crash into a tree for all a care!" joked Tori. "Just as long as it's not in my van!"

As Shane walked outside toward Tori's car, he saw Marah and Dustin frolicking in a field under the starry sky. Both chasing after fireflies frantically, the lovebirds collided into each other and tumbled to the ground. Shane smiled as Dustin quickly started smooching Marah all over her face, causing his girlfriend to burst into a fit of giggles.

"_Some people are so lucky in love,"_ thought Shane to himself bittersweetly. While Shane knew he had been fortunate enough to meet the girl he was destined for, destiny itself had dealt him the bad hand of never allowing them to be together on earth. Sighing heartbrokenly as he drove away from the Academy in Tori's rickety van, Shane turned on the radio to hear Switchfoot's new single "On Fire."

"_Give me one more time around.  
Give me one more chance to see.  
Give me everything you are.  
Give me one more chance to be... near you."_

Shane had stopped weeks ago going on those stupid blind dates. There was only one woman he wanted to be near, and while she was still so close to his heart, in body she couldn't be farther away. The worst part was Shane had no idea how to get over her. Coincidently at that moment, Shane saw an unusually bright star shoot through the sky. The shooting star felt almost like a kiss from his beloved up in heaven, and Shane felt himself crying inside.

"_You are the hope I have for change."  
You are the only chance I'll take._

A blaring horn snapped Shane's attention back to the road where he saw himself a split second away from a head-on collision with another car. Realizing he had drifted in his lane, Shane wretched the wheel in the opposite direction and narrowly missed the other car. Yet Tori's old van couldn't handle the sudden motion and started to spin around in circles out of control. Shane looked on helplessly at Tori's van slammed straight into a large tree, causing the vehicle's engine to burst into roaring flames.

"_And I'm on fire  
When you're near me."_

Seeing the raging fire, Shane tried to exit the van before the vehicle exploded. Unfortunately, a heavy tree branch had fallen hard on the van's roof. Shane to his horror realized his entire body was sandwiched between the steering wheel and dented metal roof now only centimeters above him. He tried frantically to move, but the warped roof left him nowhere to go.

"_I'm on fire  
When you speak."_

"_I'm going to die,"_ thought Shane desperately, his body aching in pain. His vision blurring from the smoke, Shane felt the fire inches away from his face. Then all he saw was a blinding white light, completely engulfing his vision and strangely filling his body with reassuring warmth.

"Skyla, I'll see you soon," murmured Shane, the face of his beloved the last image in his mind before he faded away.

"_I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries..."_


	13. Destiny Fulfilled

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does any CD titles referenced in this chapter's title.

Chapter 13: Destiny Fulfilled 

As his vision slowly returned, all Shane could see around him was white. _"Am I dead?"_ he wondered to himself. His eyes now starting to focus, Shane saw a face hovering above him. Shane immediately thought back to that last person who was in his mind before he had passed out in the car fire.

"Skyla," croaked Shane hoarsely.

"No, I'm Dr. Herald," chuckled an older, white-haired man. "But I'm glad to see Shane that your sight and speaking abilities have returned."

Far from heaven, Shane realized he had ended up in a hospital room. Even more surprisingly upon examining his hands, arms and legs, Shane noticed he had sustained very little physical damage considering he had been trapped in a raging car fire. Looking at his face in a mirror, Shane realized all his injuries consisted of were some minor cuts and bruises.

"So I'm not dead?" asked Shane, slightly overwhelmed.

"No, but you should be," said Dr. Herald gravely. "Considering that your vehicle was burned to a crisp, it's miracle you're alive. That person who pulled you out of the car fire saved your life!"

"What do you mean?" asked Shane confused.

"Why, your rescuer has been waiting to see you for over four hours!" exclaimed Dr. Herald.

"Huh?" replied Shane, even more lost.

"He's awake now, come on in," called Dr. Herald to the person standing outside in the hospital hall.

Shane almost did die this time when through open door came Skyla.

"Hey," said Skyla smiling brightly, her black curls still bouncing just as perkily as the first time Shane had met her. "You ok?"

"I thought I was out here alone," sputtered Shane at a loss for words.

"I guess not," grinned Skyla coyly, realizing how reminiscent their conversation now was to their first meeting back in the forest. She smiled at Shane with a mixed of deep happiness and concern. All Shane could do was continue to gape at Skyla in shocked astonishment, overwhelmed emotionally at seeing his love again.

"I'll give you both some time to get reacquainted," said Dr. Herald, smiling at the young couple fondly before shutting the door on his way out.

Shane wanted to run over to Skyla, take her in his arms, and profess his undying love for her. Yet all his smooth moves escaping him in the presence of the stunning Skyla, it was all Shane could do to scratch his ear shyly. Seeing Shane freaked out as usual around her, Skyla realized she was going to have to be the one to say something.

"You're friends are on there way here," Skyla informed Shane. "And I already explained to the police how the accident happened, although they still have some questions for you."

Shane shook his head. Here they hadn't seen each other in months and from the get go Skyla was still business as usual. Skyla might have morphed through different life forms, but Shane saw that her personality apparently had remained unchanged.

"How were you aware of the car accident?" asked Shane baffled.

"I still know everything about you about," smiled Skyla.

"So I you're the one that saved me from the fire?" questioned Shane.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," replied Skyla urgently, emotion slightly cracking through her tough, exterior shell of a personality.

"So I guess you're my guardian angel," joked Shane fondly.

"More like you're guardian alien," teased Skyla back. The two starred at each tenderly, yet both unsure what to say. Shane reached out toward Skyla, who pulled up a chair beside his bed and began to rub his hand affectionately.

"You're so warm," murmured Shane. "Are you…"

"…human?" finished Skyla. "I'll always be a Carmanian, but I guess you could call my bodily form right now resembling that of a human's."

"How you are able to be here?" continued Shane. "How were you able to save me?"

"We can keep going over this, but it's not going to do us any good," teased Skyla.

"That sounds familiar," replied Shane, now him as well thinking back to their first meeting during the battle against Vexacus.

"You haven't changed a bit, Shane," said Skyla, shaking her head at fondly. "I guess I will always have to keep going over this with you. We're forever connected by the power I passed on to you. It was yours to command. It's what enabled me to return to Earth again in my previous life's form."

"If your power is mine to command," began Shane, "Does that mean you'll never leave me again?"

Always interconnected, Skyla could literally feel the heavy vulnerability and heartache that radiated from Shane's eyes. Shooting up from the chair, Skyla sat down on the bed besides Shane as he fell into her arms. Cradling Shane like a baby, Skyla passionately kissed his forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you again," she whispered fiercely. "And please don't ever scare me like that again. The thought of loosing you…" Skyla's voice broke off. Shane smiled, glad that Skyla was finally feeling as emotional as he was at this moment.

"You're never going to loose me," responded Shane softly, looking up into Skyla's big, brown eyes. "You're my destiny, and I am yours."

"I guess you have learned something from me after all," laughed Skyla happily, holding her beloved Shane passionately like she would never let him go. And as it was, she didn't plan to ever again.

**A/N: Shane and Skyla are one of my favorite PR cannon couples every created. Gotta love the concept of destiny! You know I'm a fan of it. ;-) **

**Last chapter coming up….stay tuned! **


	14. Season of Love

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, nor does the movie "Troy" or the TV show "Sex and the City." Any references from "Troy" and "Sex and the City" are not my original content and are being used in this story for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 14: Season of Love 

_Takes place a little over a week after the last chapter _

"Happy Holidays everyone!" greeted Tori as she walked into Dustin and Kelly's apartment on Christmas Eve.

"Happy Holidays!" replied the gang in unison as Tori entered the holiday party.

"You brought fruit cake!" said Shane, skipping over excitedly with Skyla. "You rock!"

"And who's this cute, stuffed animal?" asked Skyla, poking at the Mrs. Clause bear under Tori's arm.

"Just my date to the party tonight," joked Tori, remembering sadly who the other Very Merry Christmas Bear was with. It had been over a week since she'd sent her heartfelt e-mail to Blake and still no reply. By this point, Tori was beginning to think a reconciliation between her and Blake really would be a holiday miracle.

"…so the jolly, and chubby, Santa and Mrs. Clause live at the North Pole where all the toys are made," Tori heard Shane, as she snapped out of her reverie, explain to Skyla.

"Mrs. Clause, or Ms. Kringle as she likes to be called, isn't chubby!" retorted Skyla. "They've both been on the Atkins diet this past year!"

"_Dating an alien will sure never be boring!"_ Shane chuckled to himself as he and Skyla met in a big, happy holiday kiss. Shaking his head, Shane put his arm around Skyla as they walked to put Tori's fruit cake on the food table that Cam and Kelly were arranging.

"By the way Cam, you really should just ask Kelly out already!" called Skyla, never one to keep her mouth shut.

"How do you even know?" sputtered Cam.

"Dude, we all know," cut in Hunter, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Kapri!" groaned Kelly. "How could you tell Hunter?"

"I didn't!" perked up Kapri, proud that she had been able to keep the secret. "You two gave this one away on your own. Both of you are super smart, but not super stealthy."

"Especially when I caught Kelly a couple days ago sneaking condoms out of my desk draw!" announced Dustin loudly so that the whole party overheard and proceeded to laugh.

"Or when Cam came home with his fly undone," remembered Hunter, hooting with hilarity. Cam blushed bright red and squinted his eyes tightly while Kelly buried her face in her hands with embarrassment.

"Let's give our horny host some space so that Cam can ask her out!" urged Skyla again.

"Does she always speak her mind like this?" asked Cam annoyed.

"All the time," said Shane cheerfully, placing a kiss on Skyla's cheek.

"She's not the only one," said Cam remorsefully, glaring at Kelly. He and Kelly had certainly grown, "closer," over the past couple weeks. Yet the Storm Chargers owner had made it perfectly clear to Cam that their relationship did not extend outside her bedroom.

"Skyla and Shane have been kissy-face all week," complained Kelly as her guests turned back to their own conversations. "How dare Skyla call me horny!"

"So what was last night between us then?" asked Cam, looking at Kelly pointedly.

"A mistake," muttered Kelly, busying herself with smoothing out a corner of the tablecloth.

"And the night before that?" continued Cam.

"I've made many mistakes this week," responded Kelly, rolling her eyes. "Ok, maybe Skyla had a point!"

"Whatever you say," replied Cam. "My horny host," he teased mischievously.

"See, this is why I would never date you!" cried Kelly exasperatedly. "You mock me all the time, constantly piss me off, annoy me to…"

"Ok, I get the point!" exclaimed Cam, cutting her off. "But what do you say to maybe a movie and ordering in take-out at your place tomorrow night? We wouldn't even have to leave your bedroom and break the stupid rules you laid down for us."

"They aren't stupid rules," snapped Kelly. "And 'us' certainly does not exist!"

"What's so wrong if seeing if we have chemistry outside of bed as well?" argued Cam. "Are you afraid that you might enjoy it as much as what we've been doing these past couple weeks? Or of even, heaven forbid, actually having feelings for me?"

"I'm already falling for you," muttered Kelly, looking away from Cam.

"And I'll be there to catch you," reassured Cam softly, as he moved close to Kelly, tilting her chin upward so that their eyes met. Caressing Kelly's cheek, Cam placed a gentle kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms comforted around his waist.

"_Cam and Kelly can be so sweet to each other when they think no one else is looking,"_ thought Kapri contently to herself as she regarded the new couple.

"Why do I think you had something to do with this, Cowgirl?" Kapri heard Hunter ask as he also watched Cam and Kelly kissing.

"Cam and Kelly?" questioned Kapri. "You could say on the night of Marah's birthday, I helped Cam find what he was looking for, and I don't mean the gift Dustin forgot to bring to her dinner party!"

"I also meant to ask you, Cowgirl," began Hunter. "Do you like the sweater vest I am wearing tonight?"

"It's the present I skipped ninja class to buy for you!" exclaimed Kapri surprised, seeing Hunter in the crimson sweater vest with the little Christmas elves and reindeer on it. Kapri narrowed her eyes. "Why are you wearing it? And more so, why have you suddenly started being so nice to me these past couple weeks?"

"Well even though your execution may sometimes be sloppy, or smelly," began Hunter, thinking of the "cow dung-covered Thunder staff incident, "I really do believe you have your friends' best interests at heart with everything you do," finished Hunter. He looked over the couples Kapri had helped: Kelly flirtatiously pelting Cam with confetti and Dustin lifting Marah up to put an ornament on the Christmas tree.

"I want my friends to find love," said Kapri blushing.

"Well putting yourself out there for others, that's definitely a quality I look for in a friend," replied Hunter. "Or maybe even someday, a girlfriend."

Kapri spun round to face him in stunned astonishment, definitely sure Hunter had drunk too much eggnog. However Hunter took her hand and pointed toward a green plant hanging from the ceiling.

"We're under the mistletoe," Hunter commented. "And we shouldn't break holiday tradition on Christmas Eve."

Just when Kapri thought she was maxed out on surprises, Hunter leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Their mouths lingered close together as Hunter slowly pulled away, smiling at Kapri's wide-eyed, shocked stare.

"Happy Holidays, Cowgirl!" chuckled Hunter, putting an arm around Kapri who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"This was the best gift I could have…" began Kapri.

"I need attention from you dudes!" shouted Dustin from the center of the room. "And dudettes," he added quickly at Marah's shove, remembering his girlfriend liked him to be politically correct.

"You got something you wanna tell the world, Dustin?" joked Tori.

"Yeah, I do actually," grinned Dustin, holding Marah's hand. "I love this girl! I love this girl! I love…"

"Honey, quiet down please!" begged Marah embarrassed. "You're making a scene!"

"I don't care!" retorted Dustin happily. "I love you, and I want us to be together forever. You're the girl for me, Marah," proclaimed Dustin, dropping on one knee.

"Dustin!" shrieked Marah, as she saw her boyfriend pulling a small jewelry box from his coat pocket. "Honey, I love you too, but I'm only eighteen! We are way too young to get married!"

"Chill Babe, who said anything about getting married?" reassured Dustin, on his knee opening the jewelry box to reveal a ring bearing a golden, topaz stone.

"Honey, this isn't an engagement ring," replied Marah, regarding the stone. "Where is my diamond?"

"I hope to give you one someday, Babe," laughed Dustin. "This is a promise ring. I was hoping that you'd agree to agree to marry me one day."

"Honey, yes!" squealed Marah excitedly. "Of course, I'll agree to agree to agree to marry you," said Marah slowly, confused if she had gotten the right number of 'agrees.'

Marah could barely contain her happiness, jumping up and down as Dustin placed the ring on her finger. Overjoyed and relived beyond all belief, Dustin took Marah in his arms and swung his girlfriend ecstatically round in circles as the whole party burst into applause.

Alone at the back of the room, Tori Hanson stood by the doorway looking on with mixed emotions. She was genuinely glad beyond belief for the joyful conclusion to Dustin and Marah's romance. Tori just wished her own love story would have found a happy ending as well. After all, Dustin wasn't the only former Wind Ninja Ranger who had fallen for someone initially on the opposing team. Tori at that moment was reawakened from her reverie as she felt a stuffed animal sitting on her shoulder.

"Santa bear missed Mrs. Clause," Tori heard an upbeat, male voice whisper in her ear.

Tori's heart practically stopped. _"I must be dreaming,"_ Tori thought dazed to herself as she slowly turned to her left. Blinking her eyes in disbelief, she shook her head hard and looked again.

Blake was still there though, nuzzling his half of their Very Merry Christmas bear duo against her cheek. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he teased, regarding Tori's white face.

"Well, right now I feel like you're the Ghost of Christmas Past or something," replied Tori hesitantly. "What are you doing home?"

"You don't waste anytime getting to the point, do you?" chuckled Blake. "Well I heard about Shane's car accident, and I wanted to make sure that my boy was ok."

"Oh," responded Tori disappointedly. "Was that the… the only reason?"

"Well," said Blake, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and looking down. "I also came home to tell you something."

"What was that?" asked Tori, her heart thudding so loud in her chest she was certain Blake could hear it.

"I love you," said Blake, turning to look deep into Tori's now wide-open eyes.

"You flew home just to tell me that?" began Tori, her voice shaking.

"Can you think of a better reason?" asked Blake softly, pushing back a strand of her silky, blond hair.

"No I can't," whispered Tori.

Taking Tori's smooth face in his hands, Blake slowly brought Tori's lips to his. Tori felt herself exploding with both delight and disbelief when she and Blake pulled apart from each other reluctantly. Smiling a mile wide, Blake traced the curves of Tori's lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What about everything that happened?" asked Tori timidly. "During our last visit, the argument…"

"It's over with," cut in Blake firmly, pressing his forehead against hers. "We both made mistakes, but it's time to move past that. Besides, you did make me realize the most important thing…"

"What's that?" asked Tori, caressing Blake's cheek.

"That while I love my new life doing pro motocross," began Blake, pulling Tori close, "It doesn't mean anything without someone to share it with. You're the one for me too, Tor. We'll make this work. We'll make us work."

Blake paused, taking in Tori's beautiful, beaming face before passionately pressing his lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around Blake's neck, Tori pressed her body close to his in sheer bliss at being near her boy again. She finally knew she had Blake's love, and that was all that mattered.

Tori was pulled apart from Blake by Hunter, jumping on top of his brother's back in the excitement of seeing him again. As the gang encircled Blake, welcoming him home for the holidays, Tori stepped back to regard her friends.

They'd been through so much together, working as Ninja rangers and working their ways through romance. Yet somehow Tori and her friends had all found their hearts' desire during this most magical time of the year. It really was their season of love.

The End

**A/N: I just wanted to thank one last time everyone who reviewed this story along its way: ****Angel pen, ****BlueGirl90****, the real vampire, jean, BlueAngel07 and star-chan. You're comments and support really provided me with so much encouragement. An extra special thanks to ****BiccaBoo****, iceprincess18 and ****Pink-Green-White-4ever**** with whom I've enjoyed corresponding with so much during the writing of this story. (Please stay in touch!) I apologize if I've forgotten anyone, but y'all rock as well! **

**Happy Holidays, everyone! **


End file.
